Adventures Of Migotohime: The girl who was sucked in an anime world 2
by MigotoSushi
Summary: After finally completing Ouran High School Host Club, Migotohime has moved on to Durarara. She has a new mission, new friends, and a new attitude. What will happen in this story? Read to find out! (Another horrible description XD)
1. Introduction to The Durarara Universe

When I opened my eyes, I panicked. I didn't see the green leaves that had been above me just seconds ago, when Nekohime and Shirohime had cast the spell. The spell that brought me to the next anime.

The ceiling was white, and I felt pain in my whole body. _Ah, she's awake._ Someone said. I sat up, and instantly regretted it. The pain increased.

I looked around to see who had spoken, but nobody was there. _You can't see me. I'm in your head. _The voice said again. It sounded female. Great. Then I'm crazy now, huh.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling strange, like I was talking to myself. Well, technically, I was. _Its Nekohime. _The voice stated. "N-nekohime? Why are you in my head?!" my hands flew up to said object, and I felt my furry ears. Oh. So _they _were still there.

_I'm sorry. Only one of us could be here. I'm just going to be in your head for this anime. Shirohime is there. I'll explain to you, but right now, just go where I tell you. Your In your house, in case your wondering._

I finally looked around for real. There was one window, and I was of course lying on a bed. There was a couch in the corner, and a small kitchen. Huh. Not as great as the last one, but it was fine.

_Get off the bed, and leave your apartment. I'll tell you where to go once you leave. And, don't talk to me about loud. You'll look crazy._

I nodded to myself, and did as Nekohime said. Then she gave me directions. As I was walking down the street, I struggled to ignore the stares I was getting. The map in my hands was wrinkled, since I was fidgeting so much with it.

I wasn't paying attention, and I bumped into someone. And when I saw who it was, I panicked. It was Shizuo Hiewejima. He stared down at me, an irritated expression on his face. I figured I should apologize before he threw me across the street. I bowed quickly. "I'm sorry!" I cried. Then I spun around and ran in the direction Nekohime had told me.

Finally I reached the building she had described to me. It was about 4 or 5 stories high. It looked like any other normal office building, and I wondered if I was supposed to be an accountant in this anime. Was that going to be useful for Durarara?

I walked through the doors, and I was surprised to see a whole bunch of young people milling about. I don't know why, but I just suspected to see old people in boring suits. They wore White, Black, and Green suits, and outfits. All of the people in the room stopped and stared.

Then, a young women, who looked oddly familiar spoke up. "Ah. Your Migotohime, right? Please come with me." She said. The voice sounded familiar too. Her brown eyes and Hair…Eh. Whatever.

I followed her as she walked up some stairs, into an elevator, up some floors, down the hallway, and to a door. "Go right on in." She nodded to me, and I waved, thanking her. Then I pushed the door open.

A familiar voice greeted me. "Ah. You came." and the chair facing the window spun around. Sitting in it was Shirohime. I sighed in relief. She grinned, and got up. Then she hugged me, which surprised me.

"Its nice to see you in one piece." she said. I smiled, and huged her back. "Same." I murmured. Then, she pulled me gently to a chair. Strange. I was used to being actually dragged. Not gently _pulled. _

"Ok. So your probably wondering about everything. I'll explain." Shirohime sat back down in her chair. "So, as you remember Nekohime telling you, your in Durarara. In this 'level', we know what you have to do. You see, as of now, you are an agent at this place. We are called the Supernatural Protection Association, Or SPA. You know that there is a being here by the name of Celty Sturlson, right? Well, you have to help her find her head." I felt my mouth drop. "Who lost it? Didn't that one guy have it?" I asked, trying to remember his name. "Yes. But, he was robbed. Therefore, you must help find it. As you know, if that head is screwed with, Celty will die. Since we are to protect the supernatural, we must keep that from happeneing. So, you must find the head. Your going to work with everyone that was shown in the anime such as Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi, And Mikado. Your name will be Agent Hime. Alright?"

She pulled something from under her desk. It was a bag. "Here. Go change into this. Then I'll tell you a little more. I nodded. Well, this was going to be fun.

I headed toward the bathroom that I had passed on the way to Shirohimes office. I entered, and I snorted. It looked like a damn nightclub in here. Neon lights everywhere, music playing, everything. What kind of Agents need such a crazy looking bathroom?

Ah whatever. I pushed the door to a stall open, and started to get changed. I felt self conscious, since Nekohime could see everything. I finally finished, and walked over to the mirror.

This outfit. It looked a lot like the one from OHSHC. Except the vest was green, instead of black, and the converse were replaced with boots. I exited the bathroom, and headed toward Shirohime's office. Once I got to the door, I knocked. When I heard a "come in" I pushed it open, and halted.

Sitting in the chairs was Celty, Shizuo, and the others. "Ah. There she is." Shirohime said, once she saw me. "Huh?" I looked from Shirohime to the group of people, back to Shirohime. She gestured for me to come sit, and I hesitated.

"Come on. We don't have all day." Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette. I bristled. "Shut up." I muttered. He stared at me for another minute. "Hey. Your that chick who bumped into me earlier." he said, pointing at me. I was about to say something like "Yeah? So?" but Celty held her phone up. On it, it read "Stop arguing."

I sighed. Then I walked over to the seat that Shirohime had offered me earlier. She reached her hands out to take my bag of old clothes, and I gave them to her. "As I was just saying, this is our newest agent, Agent Hime." Shirohime pointed toward me. I nodded.

"What's with the ears?" Mikado asked. He seemed a little different from the anime. Maybe less innocent? I couldn't put a finger on it. I sighed. "None your." I said. "Oh. So you're the aggressive type." Masaomi murmured. "Aw, shut up." I growled.

Celty once again held up her phone. "Stop guys." I sighed, and turned back to Shirohime. She began speaking again. "Okay. So Agent Hime is going to help you find your head." I nodded at that statement, silently agreeing. She gave me some papers. "This will help you." she murmured. "Thanks." I muttered, taking them.

"Now, that's all or today. You guys can start whenever you want." Shirohime gave a charming smile. "I'm ready." Izaya spoke for the first time in the whole session, and I turned, surprised. "I'm ready too…" I mumbled. Celty held up her phone. "Same." The others one by one also said that they were ready, and then we were shooed out of Shirohime's office.

"Good luck." She murmured. Ha! That's funny!


	2. Getting information

Man. Where do I start? I was walking in circles around my apartment. I read through the papers Shirohime had given me, and they were just descriptions and some information on the people I would be working with. I plopped down on my couch.

It was weird. I expected Izaya to be more talkative and cheeky, but he only spoke once. It really was weird. Well, it was for someone who watched the anime…

_Maybe you should go and take a walk. _Nekohime said. I sighed. _Fine._ I didn't speak aloud, just in case someone could see what was happening. I didn't want them to think I was talking to myself. But hey. I guess I'm a little paranoid. Who would be there to see?

I opened the door, and jumped. Celty was standing there, her hand raised about to knock. "Jesus." I said, my hand flying to my chest. "You scared me." She held up her phone. "Sorry." the screen said. I gave a small laugh. "Don't worry about it." I murmured. "So, where are you going?" she asked, using her phone again.

Man, can't she just use mind talk or something like that? I saw it in the anime a couple of times.

It was more of a question, and a question directed to Nekohime. But then a different voice entered. _I'm sorry. Would you prefer it if I did this instead? _I jumped again. "Was that you?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed. "Yeah, it would make it a bit easier. If you don't mind." I mumbled. She nodded again.

"Anyways, I was just going out for a walk." I replied to her earlier question. _Mind if I come?_ "No. Come on." I pulled a sweatshirt from a peg right inside the door, and we headed toward the elevator. The silence that passed between us wasn't as awkward as it was when it was with everyone else. Thank god.

When we stepped outside, the loud streets greeted me. "So, did you just want to walk, or did you need to talk?" I asked casually, making my way toward a fountain. There were steps around it for people to sit on. _Both, actually._ She mumbled in my head. I nodded, and sat down on one of the steps closer to the fountain. Then I gestured for her to sit down.

_So, do you have a plan?_ She sounded hopeful. "No. I wish. I don't even know where to start right now." I sighed, feeling guilty. I was supposed to help her, dammit. _Well, we should start by…um, I don't know. Finding out who my head? Or, like, the description of the guy, so that we know who to look out for. _Why the hell did I not think of that? "Huh. That's a good idea. My brain must be running slow today." I started down at my boots, thinking.

_Come on. I know who to go to. You met him at Shirohime's. _Celty pulled me up and over to her bike. Then she formed her black helmet over my head. "Thanks." I mumbled. Then we hopped onto the bike. I was pretty sure I knew where we were going.

Her bike was fast, and in no time, we were at the apartment of Izaya. Great. We hopped off, and she took the helmet off. I finally felt the air on my face again. The helmet actually made things a little hot.

Strolling over to the door, I looked around for the blonde that I figured would be around here, ready to murder. I laughed a little to my self. Celty looked at me questioningly but I just ignored her. We knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened.

"Celty? Random Girl?" The black haired creep said. He smirked when he said 'random girl'. "My name is Migotohime, not Random Girl. Get it right or don't say it at all." I snapped. He laughed, even though nothing was funny. "Come in." he opened the door wider, and I followed Celty as she casually walked in. I felt like a mini me, doing whatever she did, as she sat down on a couch. Izaya shut the door behind us.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, pouring some tea. I went straight to the point. "What did the guy who stole the head look like?" I asked. He sniffed. "I already said. He had a black hoodie on. I didn't see his face." His voice was dry. "Then describe his clothes, and if he spoke, the voice. Every little detail helps." I muttered. "Didn't your files tell you this?" he asked impatiently. "No. That's why I'm asking you." I retorted.

He sighed, and sat down on the couch across from us. "Your persistent." He muttered. "Problem?" I shot back. He sighed again.

"Black hoodie. Blue jeans. Dirty black sneakers. Adidas I think. Male. Skinny. Tall. Low gravelly voice. Hands were pale. Good enough?" he sipped his tea, and I could see that he probably wanted to pour the stuff on my head. "Perfect." I ignored the tea. Celty typed into her phone. "That helps. A lot. Thanks." the screen said.

I got up. "I'm searching." I said. Celty grabbed my wrist. Her phone screen had a new message. "Now?" it read. "Yeah. Why not?" I asked. "Because there are creeps everywhere." Izaya said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, I guess it was.

"Why do you even care?" I crossed my arms in defiance. "I don't, but we need you for the investigation." he said coolly. I sighed. "Oh dear lord…fine. I'm going home. Thanks for the information." I pulled out a wallet, from my back pocket. I figured that I should give some money up if I didn't want some people beating me up. So I dropped what seemed like a good amount, and then headed for the door.

Celty got up from behind me. _Wait. Do you want a ride home? Like said earlier, there are creeps. _She said in my head. _I'll be fine. Don't worry._ I said back. Then I pulled the door open, and left.

Geez. What a day.


End file.
